Venture: Spalding
Venture: Spalding is a television series based on characters from Venture. Synopsis After Robert Jacob's apartment complex is destroyed by Saad Ayman Nein during a terrorist attack, he must move in with his brother, Terrence Jacob, in the woodland village of Spalding. However, life is not easy in this town, especially since all of the houses have the consistency of a Solo cup. Cast * TBA as Robert Jacob * TBA as Terrence Jacob * TBA as Prisco Jacob * TBA as Teddy Bare * TBA as Cyan Jacob * TBA as Tyler Jacob * TBA as Robyn Jade * TBA as Moo Goo Goo Goo Peter Pan * TBA as Boyce Jacob * TBA as Athanasios Jacob * TBA as Scottie Jacob * TBA as Teresa Jacob * TBA as Primrose Jacob * TBA as Saad Ayman Nein Episodes Season One # Welcome to the... Forest: Robert moves into Terrence's house after a terrorist attack on their apartment, but Robert soon learns that his neighbor is cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs. Episode Ideas (Feel free to add some ideas.) * Marshmallow Man: Robert unknowingly engages in a ritual to summon the unholy Marshmallow Man. The Jacobs must now try and stop him before he wreaks too much havoc. * Led Zeppelin: An enemy town sends in their blimps to declare the village as theirs. However, the Jacobs won't let them win without a massive battle! * Date Night: Robert falls head over heels for Robyn Jade, but Prisco's gets in the way of Robert's attempts to woo her. * Treasure Island: Cyan finds a treasure map while digging at the quarry. Him, Robert, and Terrence go on a voyage to try and find it, but when Prisco stows away on their ship, things might not end up shipshape. * Breaking Baghdad: Prisco gets incarcerated, and it's up to him and his new cellmate, Moo Goo Goo Goo Peter Pan, to try and break out. * Peter Pan vs. Superman: Moo Goo Goo Goo Peter Pan tells Superman that Disney World is being attacked by General Zod, leaving him and Prisco to vandalize the Fortress of Solitude. * Spider Monster, Spider Monster: Prisco is being tracked down by the police, so him and a reluctant Robert and Terrence try to escape, only to end up in the deep, dark area of the woods. * We... are Venom: Prisco gets a pet snake. However, it turns out to be carrying a form of Venom symbiosis, which gradually turns Prisco into a monster. * Saad Ayman 9: After Prisco rips off all of Bare's fur, Robert is forced to make him a new plush friend, deciding on a burlap doll named 9. Little does Prisco know that 9 is also a terrorist and a serial killer. * I've Come to Bargain: Bare gets assaulted in an oriental highway and gets rescued by a psychic master, who believes that Bare can harness the power of Mind Magic and save the town from demons. * Bull Ship: Businessman Boyce repairs a ruined space shuttle and decides to launch it onto Pluto. Prisco learns that a rocket launcher is built into the ship, and believes that Boyce is going to destroy Spalding! * Goat Butter: Prisco learns of a supposedly haunted mansion, and decides to investigate it with Robert, Athanasios, and Tyler. Expecting it to all be a big joke, our team is shocked to find actual ghosts. * Fantastic Beets: Prisco purchases a packet of "Magic Beet" seeds, and plants them in his yard. Robert believes he's been scammed until a sentient beet comes to the town and warns them of evil date palms. * Robyn Breaks the Internet: After Prisco posts a nude photo of Robyn Jade on the internet, it soon goes viral. Robert is infuriated and decides to teleport himself into the internet to try and remove the image. * The Nightmare Bear: After Prisco steals sweets from a gigantic Teddy Bear, they reveal themselves as a robot, go on a rampage, and try to kill him. Will Prisco get killed by the bear? Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Potentially some mature humor (i.e. jokes about male genitalia and what comes out of it). Violence & Gore * Prisco jumps off of the tree his house is situated on in attempts to commit suicide. He hits (and smashes) the roof of Terrence's apartment, but survives. * Prisco tears most of the stuffing out of Bare in a fit of rage (we later see him in a wheelchair, alive but more damaged than before). * Prisco tosses a boulder at Cyan's head, causing him to bleed. Prisco later throws a glass of wine at Cyan's head, injuring him even further. Profanity * Since Brendan's parents screen his videos before he uploads them, no swearing (except for mild words like "suck" and "damn") will be present. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Wine glasses are shown at a party scene. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Prisco's rage scenes are meant to be humorous but may be too startling for young children. Category:TV shows Category:Venture Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture: Spalding Category:1001 Spears